Shadow Realm
how it was made and found before time was time and humans made technonlogy. the supernatural ruled at that time , the queen Ellinora and king Vlad. they were vampires but different they could eat like a human could and walk in sunlight but they do have to drink blood and they were not pale as death but dark as night. ellinora lived for 500 years before her death. she created that realm, not present ella, the shadows were as powerful as she is and as fast and strong as she is. the shadows were shown as what the person soul is and they were out and not mimicing the person and not in the ground being 2D. the shadows were free as wind and weren't in their realm all the time and people could go there and not get traped. the king was a vampire too and very wise and what kept the city peaceful. the city called utopia because how perfect it was well almost perfect. the city had darkness within it and there was two cities at that time and they were light and darkness. the darkness is what corupted the shadows and what made the queen seal the shadow realm and traping everyone and making them become immortal. during the seal, the king became corupted he tryed to kill ellinora.before ellinora's death she recreated the world one last time where humans ruled and darkness hide and light shows and put a spell on herself so she will be born again and again and remember the past. present time at 2 years old ella heard things and asked if anyone heard whispers but no one could and only she heard them. the shadows were glad that the she could here them but they were sad and lonely for milleniums and they realized that she could break the seal. ella loved the company of the shadows where the humans would always leave her alone and she was always alone. the shadows persuaded ella to try to break the seal but she failed for she doesnt have enough power to break the seal. after she left home and went through the forest, the seal somehow broke and ella's shadow came out to teach and show her past. ella has a vampire took control of the shadow realm and became the queen of that realm. about the realm the shadow realm was always in darkness blue-moon.jpg|this is the moon aliens-the-blues.jpg|looks of one of the shadows when in light purple_sun_desktop_1280x1024_hd-wallpaper-796925.png|the shadow realm sun Space____Part_29_by_Joran_Belar.jpg|this is the shadow realm's very rare eclipse space_stock_18_by_joran_belar-d6zbz6x.jpg|the sky the shadows was blood drinkers (becuase they were created by a vampire so they gained vampiric qualities) shadows loved both darkness and light the shadow realm's sky has stars and a blue moon but it is a lot bigger than the Earth's moon shadow realm sun is purple the shadows some times can look like blue aliens but most of time are complete black figures of a person outside of the realm's sections is a black abyss and most is not explored until the methuselahs came. the shadows are very obedient to their master or king/queen in that realm shadows eat very little but their slaves do. after being tainted by darkness the shadows can trap humans in their realm a great amount of time pasted after ella's disappearance from the shadow realm a new section appeared and now has dragons and other unique creatures.there are areas in the that new section. they are the mist forest, the flat lands, the volcanic area, the parasitic forest, and the water area. creatures and land Nene thomas sisters 2 - corsair.jpg|a dragon tamer Nene thomas carousel horse 1 - angel white.jpg|one of the unique horses Roses3.jpg|a rare crystal flower only found in the parasitic forest 11web.jpg|a parasitic flower Tsubasa reservoir chronicle mokona xxxholic desktop 1024x768 hd-wallpaper-1168217.jpg|the twin tricksters, live in the mist forest Ember dragon by isismasshiro-d4tgo65.png Dragon Fury by Ironshod.jpg Eklow The Dragon by Sagitarii.jpg 32431b2ccbf86779b0c95eb1d28ed72b-d51ibsi.png __creatures___by_sangheili117-d5u410u.png|the fire and electricity animal aquatic_dragon_by_tru_wulf-d4ifyag.jpg|water dragon creature_count__how_many_can_you_find__o_o_by_wood_splitter_lee-d2r1x5y.jpg|parasitic tree faithful_land_by_yukipandaakamizu-d5vsu95.jpg|this land animal is unknown and lives in the flat lands and mist forest furry_creatures_by_ramalamacreatures-d5x3ci3.jpg|an unknown because they can live in any area and are known to be tricksters jhorlar_by_cloister-d3dylsb.jpg|flat land animal and are very agressive Landscapes_04_by_Alexkcl.jpg|parasitic forest, looks beautiful on the outside but dreadful inside Landscapes_25_by_Alexkcl.jpg| mist forest landscapes_by_ranma_saotome1-d1742te.jpg|the water area, how big it is unknown new_skyrim_creatures__by_cloister-d4rgm9c.jpg|these guys are aggressive and they live in flat land and mist forest NO___The_Elves_Are_Dancing_by_landscapes.jpg|flat lands mostly where the land animals are and dragons Sea_Life_by_imaginism.jpg|friendly aquatic animal volcanic_eruptions_by_fel_x-d48thoq.jpg|volcanic land manly where fire dragons reside in __sold___hand_made_poseable_leaf_tail_guardian__by_wood_splitter_lee-d7a2b4k.png|these little mice lives in the parasitic forest __sold__baby_octopus_mushroom_and_blue_fire__by_wood_splitter_lee-d63yypo.png|these little krakens live in the mist forest(only in deep lakes and rivers) and water area __sold__fully_hand_made_poseable_fire_wolf__by_wood_splitter_lee-d65uyqd.png|this animal lives in the volcanic area __sold__hand_made_posable_prehistoric_tundra_stag__by_wood_splitter_lee-d5n5y4x.jpg|this animal lives in the mist forest and rarely in the flat lands __sold__hand_made_poseable_cloud_dancer_unicorn__by_wood_splitter_lee-d6ez3g3.jpg|this animal lives in the flat lands and they can freeze anything they think is dangerous. __sold__hand_made_poseable_fantasy_thunder_stag__by_wood_splitter_lee-d6cle7f (3).png|a flat lands animal. __sold__posable_fantasy_fire_fox__by_wood_splitter_lee-d5o8ejz.png|these animals live in volcanic area __sold__posable_fantasy_moon_dust_wolf_by_wood_splitter_lee-d5nom6l.png|a mist forest animal and these animals can turn to water when it feels threatened __sold__poseable_baby_ocean_creature__by_wood_splitter_lee-d64dkxd.jpg|a baby water dragon. __sold__poseable_fantasy_galaxy_horse__by_wood_splitter_lee-d67pzzq.png|this animal lives in the parasitic forest. __sold__poseable_siberian_baby_tiger_dragon__by_wood_splitter_lee-d6305eo.jpg|this animal lives in both the mist forest and flat lands _sold__majestic__winged_dragon_by_wood_splitter_lee-d5jjsx8.jpg|a mix of dragon and an animal. they can live anywhere but are VERY rare _sold__majestic_posable_dragon_by_wood_splitter_lee-d5fj6oh.jpg|another version of the hybrid dragon. _sold__posable_snow_leopard_dragon_by_wood_splitter_lee-d3il08y.jpg|these animals live in any area and are very poisonous but they are mainly found in parasitic forest _sold__posable_winkle_dragon_sprite_by_wood_splitter_lee-d5a4zup.jpg|dragon hybrid. _sold_hand_made_poseable_fantasy_dragon_guardian__by_wood_splitter_lee-d6zn9h9.png|these animals live in the water area and they act like otters. _sold_posable_ice_griffon_by_wood_splitter_lee-d4bp3ka.jpg|these animals live in the flat lands and are considered to be dangerous but they are very friendly 2de618925ff453e261e3fee7865f0ee1-d5973vq.jpg|a water animal and are unknown because they are rarely seen. Aborynth_Dragon_by_butterfrog.jpg|a dark dragon and they live in the volcanic area winged_unicorn_by_gorillagraffix-d4jyu4e.jpg|a rare horse but they are believed to live in the flat lands and/or mist forest